


Cold

by mrex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Star Wars IX, cape love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrex/pseuds/mrex
Summary: Rey is cold. Ben has a solution.





	Cold

Rey is cold.

Rey is _always_ cold.

(Well, _almost_ always.)

 _You_ try growing up in the scorching sun of a desert planet and see, just see, if the sun doesn't bake every last chill out of your body, from the tips of your toes to the ends of your hair. See if your blood doesn't thin, and nearly every bit of fat melt from your frame. See if the sand doesn't scour your skin to a husk.

Stay on that planet, baking in the sun, and see if you are not gradually desiccated and blown away like nothing more than a dead leaf, a used-up scrap of fabric.

The only way to save yourself is to leave that planet.

But, leave that planet and see if you are not _cold_ nearly all of the time.

Rey is cold nearly all of the time.

She is cold in space and cold on land. Indoors, outdoors, dining in the mess hall or working underneath ships.

When practicing forms or sparring, with sweat running into her eyes and a flush in her cheeks, Rey's fingertips stay icy. The slightest breeze makes her shiver.

Even the snug woolens chosen by Leia for Rey's mission to Ahch-to were no match for the thinness of blood inside and chill of damp air outside.

But then, Ben stands before her, tall and insistent, wearing the last vestige of his life as Kylo Ren - his voluminous black cloak.

It is huge and dark and ridiculous.

(It is beautiful.)

He gathers the edge in one hand and holds it out to the side like an enormous wing, his other hand beckoning Rey forward.

And she knows that he means for her to step to him. To stand close, between his feet, pressed against him. To put her arms around his waist and her cheek to his chest, hearing his heartbeat, increased just slightly, just for her.

And when he pulls her close and wraps her inside, then...

ah then...

Rey

is

warm.


End file.
